ღ ι ℓσνє уσυ ღ
by vaneschka
Summary: Mein erster Digimon OS, den ich nach Ewigkeiten mal hier uploade. Auf fanfiktion.de findet ihr mehr von mir :D


_ღ ι ℓσνє уσυ ღ_

„Takeru, wach auf! Wir sind da!" So langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blinzelte meine Mutter an. Wir hatten den Flughafen erreicht, hier würden sich unsere Wege trennen. Sie würde nach New York zu ihrer Mutter ziehen und ich zu meinem Bruder Yamato und meinem Vater.  
>Wie es ihm wohl ging? Natürlich meinte ich Yamato. Ich hatte ihn zuletzt mit 8 Jahren gesehen, also vor 10 Jahren. An meinen Vater konnte ich mich gar nicht erinnern, ich wusste nur noch dass ein Fernsehangestellter war. Und in Miami lebte.<br>Ich nahm unsere beiden Taschen, wir mussten mit einer Tasche pro Nase reisen, und brachte sie zu dem Check-In nach New York. „Tschau Mama! Pass auf dich auf! Und melde dich mal, ja? Ich freue mich für dich, dass du die Stelle als Leiterin der New Yorker Zeitung bekamst! Und nun musst du dich beeilen, dein Flug geht bald!" Ich nahm meine Mutter, welche einen Kopf kleiner war als ich, in den Arm und drückte sie. Ich merkte wie sie anfing zu weinen. „Ach Takeru, mein Großer! Und du kommst wirklich klar? Du findest bestimmt wieder einen Sport der dir Spaß macht. Sport liegt dir einfach. Und jetzt musst du auch gehen! Sonst verpasst du deinen Flug! Hier!" Sie löste sich von mir und reichte mir mein Ticket. Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und begab mich zu meinem Flugzeug um einzuchecken.

Ich verließ den Check-Out und schaute mich um. Yamato wollte mich eigentlich abholen nach seiner Bandprobe. Er hatte mir gemailt dass er in einer Band spielte.  
>„Takeru! Hier bin ich, Kleiner!" rief eine männliche Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich um.<br>Dort stand ein junger Mann, so um die 20 Jahre und winkte mir zu. Er hatte ungefähr kinnlange blonde Haare und blaue Augen, so wie ich nur dass meine Haare kürzer und struppiger waren.  
>Ich lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Hallo Matt! Lange nicht gesehen! Du hast dich aber verändert!" stellte ich lächelnd fest und ließ meinen Bruder los. „Hai Teeks, klar hab ich mich verändert! Du aber auch, du bist ja so groß wie ich! Und Muskeln hast du! Treibst du Sport? Na los komm mit! Wir gehen jetzt erstmals Klamotten kaufen, denn mit dieser mini Tasche kannst du nicht zufrieden sein! Paps muss eh noch arbeiten! Und so kannst du meine Freunde kennen lernen!"<br>Er nahm meine Tasche und seufzte. „Was hast du da denn alles drinnen?" fragte er überrascht. „Ein paar Klamotten, mein Laptop, mein iPhone, mein Skateboard, ein paar Ziegelsteine und eine Kiste mit Eisen" zählte ich grinsend auf und fing mir nur einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. „Nur die Ziegel und das Eisen nicht. Eben alles was ich brauch! Lass uns gehen, ich hab die Nase voll von Flughäfen!" Matt stimmte mir zu und so steuerten wir sein Auto an. Ein schwarzes Cabrio. „Steig ein!" forderte er mich auf und warf meine Tasche in den Kofferraum. Wenig später setzte er sich auf den Fahrersitz und wir fuhren in die Stadt. „So, erst treffen wir Malika, danach Tai. Malika ist meine Freundin und Tai mein bester Freund. Ihn aber erst zum Schluss da er eh immer auf dem Sportplatz rumhängt mit seiner Fussball-Fanatik."

Die Kellnerin brachte uns unsere Getränke und ich wandte mich an Malika.  
>„Wie lange bist du jetzt mit meinem Bruder zusammen?" fragte ich das Mädchen. Sie hatte schulterlange schwarze Haare welche ihr leicht ins Gesicht fielen. Ihre Augen waren dunkelblau und sie hatte eine leicht gebräunte Haut.<br>„Seit 3 Jahren. Und noch immer glücklich. Wenn du wie dein Bruder bist, wirst du an der Schule sicher gut zurechtkommen. Ich kann dir ja am Montag die Schule zeigen." antwortete sie lächelnd und schmiegte sich an Yamato. Sie war 19 Jahre und machte grade ihren Abschluss, also eine Klasse über mir und sehr freundlich. „Das wäre nett. Matt, du wolltest einkaufen gehen. Dann los denn ich bin müde und will ins Bett!" Mein Bruder stimmte zu und so zahlten wir und begaben uns in die Stadt wo wir viel zu lange durch Läden stöberten. Gegen 18 Uhr, ich war um 10 Uhr angekommen, hatte auch Matt endlich die Nase voll. Wie konnte ein Junge so gerne schoppen?  
>„Und jetzt stell ich dir Tai vor. Ich wette ihr kommt gut klar, ihr seid doch beide Sport Fanatiker!"<br>Das war typisch Yamato, passte jedenfalls gut zu ihm. Und es wunderte mich nicht dass er gerade eine Ausbildung zum Stylisten machte.  
>Als wir den Sportplatz erreichten war ich gleich begeistert denn er hatte eine Harf-Pipe.<br>„Matt, gib mir mal die Autoschlüssel! Frag nicht sondern Rück sie raus!" Verwirrt sah er mich an, warf mir die Schlüssel aber doch zu. Schnell holte ich mein Skateboard aus dem Kofferraum und machte mich auf den Weg zur Harf Pipe. Dort fuhren gerade ein blauhaariger Junge, ein rothaariger und ein Mädchen mit blonden Haaren. Ich gesellte mich zu ihnen und stellte fest, dass die Pipes hier besser waren als in Japan.  
>„Bist du neu hier?" fragte der Blauhaarige mich als ich eine Pause einlegte.<br>„Ja, heute angekommen. Ich bin Takeru" stellte ich mich höflich vor und schaute mich nach Matt um. Er saß auf der Tribüne bei dem Fußballplatz und redete mit einem braunhaarigen Jungen. Neben dem Jungen saß ein Mädchen und als ich sie ansah stockte mir fast der Atem. Sie war wunderschön. Sie hatte Schulterlange braune Haare und karamelbraune Augen. Sie trug eine schwarze Röhrenjeans und ein pinkes Shirt. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf gebunden und lachte gerade über etwas was mein Bruder sagte. Malika saß neben Matt und winkte mich zu ihr. Ich schüttelte den Kopf da mir einfiel dass der Blauhaarige noch da war.  
>„Takeru?" fragte er grade. „Äh...so schön... was? Sorry ich war abgelenkt!" stammelte ich und merkte wie ich rot wurde. Ich musste auch immer peinliche Sachen plappern. „So schön? Wer? Malika? Die ist mit dem Front man der Teenages Wolves zusammen. Oder meinst du Hikari? An die kommt keiner ran, denn ihr Bruder ist schlimmer als ein Bodyguard. Egal. Ich sagte dass ich Ken bin und wollte wissen auf welche Schule du gehst." Ich drehte mich zu ihm, als meine Gesichtsfarbe wieder normal war, und lächelte. „Ich werd auf die ehm.. wie heißt sie nochmal? Da muss ich Malika fragen. Ich weiß dass sie mit Matt zusammen ist, er ist mein Bruder. Und vergiss meinen sehr intelligenten Kommentar einfach, okay? Ich fahr noch etwas." Ken grinste und nickte dann. „Dann gehst du auf die Pacific Coast Academy, Genau wie ich. Ich kann dir die Schule zeigen wenn du magst." Er schnappte sich sein Board und wir gingen gemeinsam zurück zur Pipe. „Nein danke, Malika zeigt sie mir."<br>So gegen 21 Uhr verließ ich die Harfe-Pipe. Der rothaarige Junge stellte sich als Izzy vor und die Blondine als Vivi, seine Freundin. Ken war 19, Izzy und Vivi waren 20. Gemeinsam schlenderten wir lachend zu der Tribüne wo Matt noch immer mit Hikari und Malika saß. Der Brünette spielte wieder Fußball und ich dachte mir dass das Tais ein musste.  
>„Tk, ich hab dich vor 2 Stunden her gewunken! Das war nicht sehr gentelman-like!" schimpfte Malika lachend und ich zuckte die Schultern. „Ich sagte nie dass ich ein Gentleman bin. Was ist den los?" Ich ließ mich neben Matt fallen und streckte mich. Izzy, Vivi und Ken taten es mir gleich. Gerade kamen noch 3 Leute hinzu. Der Brünette, ein Junge mit lila-roten Haaren und ein Lilahaariges Mädchen welche die Hand des lila-rothaarigem hielt.<br>„Ich wollte dir doch Tai vorstellen. Oder hast du das wieder vergessen Teeks?" grinste Matt mich an und ich nickte. „Weiß noch, weiß noch" meinte ich und schloss die Augen. „Hey Ken! Wie kannst du nur so gute Noten haben ohne je zu lernen? Izzy du bist genau so schlimm! Ach Vivi, wenigstens du kannst ohne Skateboard leben!" Malika wandte sich meinen neuen Freunden zu und ich öffnete die Augen und sah in karamellfarbene Augen. „Hallo Takeru. Ich bin Hikari, die Schwester des besten Freundes deines Bruders!"lächelte sie mich an und ich brauchte erst mal einige Momente um zu realisieren dass sie mit mir sprach.  
>„äh..hal...hai! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen. Hab schon von deinem Bruder gehört." Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf und lächelte dann. Hikari setzte sich nun neben mich und ich musste mich zusammenreißen sie nicht anzustarren.<br>„Hey Alter! Du wolltet mir deinen Bruder vorstellen!" Matt nickte und deutete auf mich. „Ichi, das ist Takeru. Teeks, das ist Taichi. So, nun kennt ihr euch und wenn ihr in Sportdiskussionen verfallt, warnt mich!" Ich hob kurz die Hand und musterte Tai. Er grinste breit und setzte sich zu uns.  
>„Teeks, das sind noch Davis und Yolei. Davis ist genauso wie Tai Fußballer und du kommst in seine Klasse. Kari ist auch in eurer Klasse" Toll, nun ahnte Tai meinen Bruder nach. „Hai. Seit mir nicht sauer aber ich bin scheißmüde und will ins Bett. Matt, lass uns nach Hause!" Matt seufzte.<br>„Klar Teeks. Leute, ich bring ihn nach Hause, Wir sehen uns ja morgen auf deiner Party, Ichi!" Endlich, endlich konnte ich in mein Bett! Ich wollte aufstehen als ich an der Hand festgehalten wurde.  
>Matt verabschiedete sich gerade von allen und so bekam keiner mit dass Kari mich festhielt.<br>„Takeru, kommst du morgen mit zu der Party meines Bruders?" fragte sie und ich zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn ich darf gerne." Sie lächelte und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange weswegen ich knallrot wurde.  
>Warum wurde ich rot? Warum fühlte ich mich bei ihr so geborgen? Warum hatte ich plötzlich Bauchkribbeln?<br>„Gute Nacht Hikari." - „ Gute Nacht, Keru."  
>Ich lächelte und sie ließ mich aufstehen. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem „Gute Nacht alle zusammen! Bis morgen" und wandte mich an Matt. „Teeks, wehe du bringst kein Geschenk mit!" rief Tai noch und alle mussten lachen. „T.K, hey das hört sich cool an, also, TK, lass uns mal wieder zusammen fahren!" rief Ken noch und mir war klar dass ich heute 3 Spitznamen bekam. „Komm Schlafmütze!" mischte Matt sich ein und wir gingen.<p>

Als ich am Morgen aufwachte, strahlte die Sonne ins Zimmer und mir war ziemlich kalt.  
>„Endlich wach?" hörte ich eine Stimme. Matt. Ich entdeckte ihn mit meiner Bettdecke in der Hand wie er mich angrinste.<br>„Morgen Yama. Lass mich schlafen!" murrte ich und wollte ihm die Decke entreißen. Doch das einzige was diese Aktion brachte war, dass ich aus dem Bett fiel und mir den Kopf stieß.  
>„Das hast du jetzt davon. Steh auf! Es ist 13 Uhr und wir sollen um 18 Uhr bei Tai sein. Auch wenn es Sonntag ist, musst du aufstehen. Morgen ist Schule angesagt und du brauchst ein Geschenk!"<br>Was labberte der so früh am Tag so viel?  
>Gequält quälte ich mich aus dem Bett und wollte durch die Tür neben meinem Schreibtisch ins Bad also griff ich nach dem Türknopf, öffnete die Tür und..<br>„AUA!" Mein Schrei hatte jetzt sicher das ganze Haus geweckt.  
>„Was steht der Kleiderschrank da rum? Scheiß ich bin ja nicht mehr in Japan sondern in Miami! Matt! Wo ist das Bad?" regte ich mich auf und schüttelte meinen Bruder nun durch.<br>„TK hör auf! Teeks, lass das ich zeig es dir ja!  
>TAAAKKKRRRUU!" schrie er jetzt da ich nicht aufhörte ihn durchzuschütteln.<br>„Yamato! Was ist los?" Die Tür flog auf und mein Vater stand mit der Bratpfanne und Pfannkuchen bewaffnet drinnen. Ich ließ meinen Bruder los und funkelte ihn an. „Wo ist das Bad? Und weck mich nicht nochmal so schmerzvoll!" Ich rieb mir den Kopf den ich mir heute 2-mal gestoßen hatte.  
>„Was kann ich dafür wen du erst aus dem Bett fällst und dir den Kopf stößt und danach in den Schranck knallst?" lachte mein Bruder und rieb sich die Schultern. „Dad, leg die Pfannkuchen weg es ist alles in Ordnung. Teeks ist ein Morgenmuffel. Und ich hab ihn geweckt." erklärte er und führte mich dann ins Bad.<br>Ich stellte die Dusche an und genoss das heiße Wasser, dabei dachte ich nochmal nach was seit meiner Ankunft alles passiert war. Als meine Gedanken zu Kari schweiften machte dieses Bauchkribbeln sich wieder bemerkbar. Dabei redete ich noch nicht mal mit ihr. Hatte ich mich etwa... Ach was! Ich kannte sie doch nicht mal richtig. Doch ihre Augen, in welchen ich mich verlieren konnte und dann ihr Lächeln.. Takeru! Reiß dich zusammen! So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Ich verließ die Dusche und trocknete mich ab. Ich band mir ein Handtuch um und verzog mich in mein Zimmer wo ich mir was anzog. Ich zog mir eine Jeans und ein kurzärmliges grünes Hemd an. Ich schaute kurz in den Spiegel und war zufrieden. Gut dass Matt mit mir einkaufen war sonst hätte ich im Jogging vor Kari auftauchen müssen. Oh Mann, warum dachte ich wieder an Kari? Das gab's doch nicht!  
>Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ein paar Wassertropfen flogen durchs Zimmer. Ja meine Haare waren nass, ach egal. Es sind nur Haare.<br>Ich begab mich in die Küche wo mein Vater mir Pfannkuchen hinstellte. Matt grinste mich frech an. Was hatte er nun schon wieder?  
>„Teeks, was hast dich so raus geputzt? Wir wollen doch nur zu Tais Party. Aber nun iss endlich! Es ist schon halb 3 und wir müssen um 18 Uhr da sein!" Ich schüttelte den Kopf und beäugte die Pfannkuchen.<br>„Papa, wen hast du damit geschlagen?" fragte ich misstrauisch und mein Vater wurde rot.  
>„Keinen! Aber ich hatte vorhin nun mal nichts anderes zur Hand!" Ich nickte und aß meine Pfannkuchen.<br>Eine Stunde später, nachdem ich meinem Vater erzählen musste wie der Flug war und was ich gerne tat und blablabla, waren wir in der Stadt. Wir hatten noch 2 ½ Stunden Zeit ein Geschenk für Tai zu finden.  
>„Matt, was schenkst du ihm?" wollte ich wissen als wir durch die Straßen latschten. Matt trug ein schwarzes langarmiges Hemd und eine schwarze Röhre. Das passte irgendwie zu ihm.<br>„Etwas was sonst keiner sich erlauben darf." grinste er und ich sah ihn fragend an.  
>„Ein paar Boxershorts in schwarz mit pinken Bärchen drauf! Und ein neues Fußball Trikot da seines abgenutzt ist." Jetzt musste auch ich lachen. „Das ist aber mal was! Hilf mir mal! Ich brauch ein Geschenk! Vielleicht eine Flasche Tequila?" Wir liefen gerade an einem Laden vorbei, welcher Tshirts bedruckte und ich bekam eine Idee.<br>„Warte hier!" Ich lief rein und nannte dem Verkäufer mein Anliegen. Ich hatte die Super Idee für Tais Geschenk. Aber den Tequila würde er trotzdem bekommen.  
>Um halb 6 sollte ich das Tshirt abholen. Also schlenderte ich mit Matt weiter durch die Stadt.<br>Wir liefen an vielen Geschäften vorbei doch bei Expo musste ich rein.  
>Da fand man manchmal tolle Poster. Ich blätterte die Poster durch als mir eins auffiel welches mich an Kari erinnerte.<br>Es zeigte einen strahlenden Sonnenuntergang hinter einem tiefblauem Meer.  
>„Matt, wäre es komisch wenn ich den Kari mitnehme? Das erinnert mich irgendwie an sie." fragte ich leise und spürte die Hand von Matt auf meiner Schulter.<br>„Nein wäre es nicht. Du magst sie oder?" Wie kam er nun wieder darauf? Naja, ehrlich gesagt stimmte es, ich glaubte sogar mich in sie verliebt zu haben obwohl ich sie nicht richtig kannte. Nannte man so was nicht Liebe auf den ersten Blick?  
>„Wie kommst du bitte darauf?"<br>Ich zahlte das Poster und wir setzten uns draußen mit einem Kaffee in ein Café und Matt erklärte seine Vermutung.  
>„ Naja, als sie dir gestern einen Kuss auf die Wange gab bist du knallrot geworden, hast sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt auch wenn du dich zusammengerissen hast. Und außerdem hast du im Schlaf ihren Namen gemurmelt." Oh Gott. Ich brachte mich auch immer in peinliche Situationen!<br>Ich nickte leicht. „Ja ich mag sie" murmelte ich. „Magst du sie wie du mich magst oder magst du sie wie ich Malika mag?" Gott, war ich froh ihn die letzten 10 Jahre nicht ertragen musste.  
>„Ohm... was geht dich das an?" - „So Einiges, ich bin dein neugieriger großer Bruder und Tais bester Freund. Der Einzige der ihn, wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist, davon abhalten kann dich umzubringen!" Da hatte er auch wieder recht. „Na Gut, ich gebe auf. Aber nur damit du nicht weiter nervst! Du hast ja Recht ich hab mich in sie verliebt. Aber ich kenne sie doch nicht mal richtig!" Ich seufzte und hörte Matt lachen. „Was ist so witzig?" fauchte ich. „Weißt du wann ich mich in Malika verliebte? Als ich sie auf einem Konzert in der Menge sah! Ich hab nur kurz in ihre Augen gesehen und dann stand ich regungslos da und vergaß zu singen. Erst als der Drummer mich anbrüllte, da ich nicht reagierte, kam ich wieder zu mir. Das war vielleicht peinlich!" Okay nun wusste ich von wem ich dieses Talent hatte. Das lag wohl in der Ishida-Familie.<br>„Du siehst ja dass wir seit 3 Jahren glücklich sind. Einige Tage nach dem Konzert kamen wir zusammen. Glaub mir, Liebe auf den Ersten Blick ist manchmal die wo am längsten hält!" Ich hasste ihn! Ich hasste ihn in diesem Moment so abgrundtief! Warum musste er Recht haben? Wenn ich es Kari sagen würde, würde sie mich doch für verrückt halten!  
>„Komm jetzt, wir müssen dein Tshirt abholen. Es ist fast halb 6. Und ich will nicht zu spät kommen!" Und wieder hatte er Recht.<br>Wir holten das Tshirt ab und machten uns auf den Weg zu Tai. Warum konnten wir nicht Matts Auto nehmen? Meine Füße schmerzten. So ein Bruder war anstrengend! Aber trotzdem wollte ich nach einem Tag nicht mehr ohne ihn leben.  
>„Hallo! Da seid ihr ja!" Kari öffnete uns die Tür und umarmte uns. Wieder drückte sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und ich wurde knallrot.<br>„Teeks! Yama! Herkommen! Ich will eure Geschenke!" brüllte Tai aus der Wohnung, kam auf uns zu und zerrte uns rein. Ich grinste. „Matt, lass mich ihm als erstes mein Geschenk geben." flüsterte ich meinem Bruder zu und er nickte. Ich reichte Tai mein Geschenk und setzte mich dann zu Ken aufs Sofa. „Hai TK! Cool dass du hier bist!" grüßte er und ich nickte. Ich beobachtete Tai.  
>Er packte erst die Tequila Flasche aus und grölte. „Das ist ja Hammer, Teeks! Wenigstens einer wo mir kein Bier schenkt!" Nun packte er noch das andere Geschenk aus und strahlte. „Wie gail!" er hielt das Tshirt hoch und grinste. Es war dunkelblau und in schwarzer Schrift stand vorne drauf: Ihr könnt Fußball spielen? Toll für euch! Hinten drauf stand: Jetzt lachten auch die Anderen, „Ich dachte das passt zu dir." erklärte ich kurz. Kari kam gerade mit einem rothaarigem Mädchen rein und setzte sich neben mich. „Die Idee war toll, Keru!" lobte sie mich und ich wurde leicht rot. „Ich hab dir auch was mitgebracht, als ich es sah musste ich an dich denken. Ich gebe es dir nachher ok?" flüsterte ich und sie nickte. Die Rothaarige setzte sich zu Yolei und Davis auf das andere Sofa und sah Tai an. Matt blickte leicht säuerlich und küsste Malika gerade. Das kam mir irgendwie gestellt vor.<br>„Das ist Sora, seine Ex-Freundin. Sie hat ihn mit seinem Drummer betrogen. Jetzt sind sie aber wieder gute Freunde, aber wie früher ist es nicht mehr." erklärte Ken mir und ich nickte. Autsch, armer Matt.  
>„Yamato Ishida! Lauf um dein Leben!" brüllte Tai nun. Er hatte die Boxershorts ausgepackt und ich fing an zu lachen.<br>„Was ist es, Tai?" rief Kari doch Tai jagte Yama schon durch die gesamte Wohnung.  
>„Er hat ihm schwarze Boxershorts mit pinken Bärchen geschenkt!" erklärte ich lachend und sie fing auch an zu lachen. Alle Andern sahen uns fragen an doch wir schüttelten nur den Kopf.<p>

„Takeru, gehst du mit mir spazieren? Es ist mir zu laut hier drinnen." fragte Kari mich gerade. Wir beiden waren die einzigen die nicht bis oben hin voll waren. Bei Ken und Malika ging es noch, sie hatten wohl daran gedacht dass Schule war doch Yolei und Davis waren mehr als Hirnlos vorgegangen. Sie hatten ein Wettrinken mit Tai und Matt gestartet und lagen seufzend in einer Ecke. Tai tanzte mit Izzy und Matt mit Ken. Sie waren ja tolle Vorbilder.  
>„Klar, ich kann das nicht länger mit ansehen." Ich schnappte mir noch das Poster und so verließen wir die Wohnung und gingen zum Park.<br>„Hier, ich sagte doch ich habe dir was mitgebracht." Wir saßen auf einer Bank und ich reichte ihr mein Geschenk. „Wow Keru, das ist ja süß!" freute sie sich und begutachtete das Poster. „Das hänge ich über mein Bett!" teilte sie lächelnd mit und auch ich lächelte. „Das ist ja toll!"  
>Ich stand auf und hielt ihr meine Hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen. Lächelnd nahm sie meine Hand und ich zog sie hoch. „Danke" flüsterte sie und auch ich lächelte. Erstaunt sah ich sie an als sie meine Hand nicht losließ und bemerkte wie sie leicht rot wurde. Auch ich wurde etwas rot, sagte jedoch nichts und so gingen wir Hand in Hand durch den Park.<br>„Warte mal!" meinte Kari plötzlich und blieb stehen. Ich tat es ihr gleich und sah zu ihr. Sie kramte in ihrer Jackentasche und zog eine Digitalkamera hervor. Bevor ich realisierte was sie tat hatte sie mich schon fotografiert und fing an zu lachen. Ich nahm ihr die Kamera weg und sah das Foto. Grausam. Ich blinzelte gerade. Sie schnappte sich die Kamera wieder und kuschelte sich dann an mich. Sie hielt die Kamera hoch und wir lächelten in die Kamera. Sie zeigte mir das Foto. „Das ist schön geworden. Du siehst super aus darauf" dachte ich laut und wurde prompt knallrot.  
>„Danke. Jetzt lächle mal!" Ich tat wie sie es mir sagte und sie schoss noch ein Foto. Danach machten wir noch ein paar Fotos, mal von ihr, von mir, von uns zusammen, vom Park, mit Grimassen, von unseren Schuhen oder Händen, wir lächelten... Als es fertig war hatten wir um die 30 Fotos gemacht und lagen schließlich lachend im Gras.<br>„Das war cool, Tk" sagte Kari als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und ich nickte.  
>„Ja, es ist einfach toll mit dir" Oh Mann! Konnte ich die Klappe nicht halten?<br>„Geht mir auch so. Ich mag dich und bin froh dass wir Freunde wurden. Gut dass du hergezogen bist statt mit nach New York zu gehen. Tai hat mir von dir erzählt, alles was er von Matt weiß." Ich merkte wie mein Herz gleich 5 mal schneller schlug und das Bauchkribbeln stärker wurde. Irgendwie verliebte ich mich gerade noch mehr in sie. Oh Gott, was war nur in mich gefahren?  
>„Es ist schon halb 11, lass uns zurück. Morgen ist Schule angesagt." Wieder half ich ihr hoch und wir gingen wieder Hand in Hand zur Wohnung zurück. Sie schloss auf und wir weckten alle aus ihrer Party-Stimmung. „Matt! Komm! Ich muss morgen zur Schule!" schrie ich ihm ins Ohr. „Oder willst du dass Dad uns wieder mit Pfannkuchen vermöbeln will?" Jetzt kam er zu sich und wir lachten. „Stimmt, lass uns gehen! Ciao Leute!" rief er und taumelte aus der Tür.<br>Kari kam zu mir und umarmte mich. „Danke nochmal für den schönen Abend" flüsterte sie und küsste mich auf die Wange wodurch ich zum verdammt-was-weiß-ich wievielten Mal heute rot. Schnell verabschiedete ich mich und brachte Matt und mich Irgendwie nach Hause.

„Teeks! Steh auf!" hörte ich Matt rufen und hörte die Zimmertür zuschlagen.  
>Doch heute kam ich gut drauf, denn ich freute mich darauf Kari wieder zu sehen.<br>Schnell machte ich mich fertig und schlüpfte in meine Klamotten. Danach ging ich frühstücken und musste bei Matts Anblick lachen. Er sah furchtbar aus und ich glaubte, er hatte probiert Make Up aufzulegen damit man die Augen ringe nicht sah, Nur hatte er um die Augen jetzt eine andere Hautfarbe. Ich sagte nicht sondern frühstückte genüsslich und ging dann zur Schule.  
>Als ich meinen Klassenraum betrat war Kari schon da. Sie saß auf einem Platz am Fenster und musste husten. Ich ging zu ihr und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. „Hallo Kari. Gut geschlafen?" fragte ich lächelnd.<br>„Ja, und du? Nachdem Tai endlich Ruhe gab. Ich freue mich schon ihn heute Mittag ertragen zu müssen." seufzte sie und ich nickte. Mit Matt ging es mir nicht anders.  
>„Waaahh, Mein Kopf tut weh!" Davis betrat jammernd die Klasse und ließ sich auf den erstbesten Platz fallen. „Oh Gott, das wird anstrengend! Wenn er nicht mal zu seinem Platz kommt. Dann setz du dich zu mir TK, ich mag nicht alleine sitzen. Gott, freue ich mich auf Yolei" Wieder grinste Kari und ich ließ es mir nicht 2 mal sagen sondern setzte mich gleich zu ihr.<br>„Aber unsere Brüder. Die haben doch die Flasche Tequila alleine getrunken! Ich glaub ich geh auf die Harfe-Pipe nach der Schule. Auch wenn ich dann alleine bin." stellte ich klar und seufzte wieder. „Mach doch was mit mir. Dann muss ich Tai nicht ertragen! Es wird sicher wieder so toll wie gestern Abend." Ich stimmte zu und wir entschieden Eis essen zu gehen. Es war ja erst Ende September und noch richtig angenehm.  
>„Guten Morgen Klasse! Ihr habt sicher bemerkt dass ihr einen neuen Schüler hab! Takeru Takaishi. Oh Gott Davis! Wie siehst du denn aus? Warst du wieder in der Schulzeit aus..." Kari und ich grinsten, da die Lehrerin jetzt Davis ne Standpauke hielt.<br>In der Pause traf ich mich mit Malika, welche mir die Schule zeigte und mich auf den neusten Stand in Sachen Clubs u.s.w brachte.  
>„Los TK! Komm schon! Wir bringen nur schnell unsere Sachen zu mir und ich hol meine Kamera!" Kari wartet an der Tür während ich mit der Lehrerin redete. „Gleich Kari!" rief ich zurück und wandte mich wieder an die Lehrerin. „Ja, ich würde gerne wieder Basketball spielen, wenn das in Ordnung ist." bat ich sie und sie nickte. Dann notierte sie sich etwas und entließ mich wieder.<br>Als ich bei Kari an der Tür ankam, griff sie nach meiner Hand und zog mich mit da ich ihr zu langsam ging. „Hast du es so eilig zu deinem verkartertem Bruder zu kommen?" grinste ich doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt ist Tai noch nicht zu Hause, deswegen will ich wieder weg sein, bevor er kommt!" teilte sie mir mit und so liefen wir schnell zu ihr.  
>Wir deponierten unsere Taschen neben der Haustür und Kari schnappte sich ihre Kamera.<br>Wenig später saßen wir in der Eisdiele und löffelten unser Eis. „Echt? Basketball? Wie cool, ich hab immer getanzt!" strahlte sie und ich lief Gefahr mich in ihren Augen zu verlieren.  
>„Tk? Tk? Hallo? TK?" Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken und sah Kari fragend an. Sie deutete auf mein Hemd und ich grinste. Ich hatte mich in ihren Augen verloren und das ganze Eis war vom Löffel auf mein Hemd gelaufen. Super. Wieder ne Peinlichkeit mehr in meiner Liste.<br>„Lass uns zahlen und ins Zentrum gehen, da ist ein Brunnen wo wir den Fleck etwas auswaschen können" schlug Kari vor und so taten wir es auch.  
>„Ich hasse dich! ICH HASSE DICH!" schrie sie und ich musste schlucken um nicht los zulachen und probierte sie nicht anzusehen.<br>„Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur jemanden so hassen? Na gut, wenn es ein Mensch wäre würde ich es verstehen, doch ein Fleck?" Jetzt brach es über mich und ich begann lauthals zu lachen. Kari sah mich kurz verstört an, dann begann jedoch auch sie zu lachen.  
>„Ja! Von was hast du den so geträumt dass du dein ganzes Hemd mit Eis bekleckst? Der Fleck geht einfach nicht raus!" Wir hatten uns wieder beruhigt und sie sah mich fragend an.<br>„Eh.. muss ich das sagen?" fragte ich klein laut und wurde rot. Mann, Ich könnte meine Gesichtsfarbe doch gleich in Rot ändern, ich bin ja eh fast nur noch rot!  
>„Ja musst du! Ich will wissen wem ich es zuzuschreiben habe, dass ich diesen Fleck hrr hrr" Sie beendete ihren Satz nicht sondern hustete wieder. „Hika? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich eilig und stolperte fast über die Worte.<br>„Ja geht schon. Also ich will wissen wem ich es zuzuschreiben habe das ich diesen Fleck nun hasse!" Sie wurde etwas blass doch ich wollte nicht aufdringlich erscheinen.  
>„Ist das ein Verhör?" - „Ja! Rück raus mit der Sprache!" - „Dir..." Meine Worte waren nur ein flüstern doch sie verstand mich. „Ich hab es mir zuzuschreiben dass ich diesen Fleck hasse? Hä?"<br>Ich nickte und nahm ihr mein Hand aus der Hand und zog es wieder an. Es war schon etwas peinlich hier oben ohne zu sitzen und wenn alle Leute uns anstarrten. Eine Frau hatte uns geraten in den Waschsalon um die Ecke zu gehen.  
>„Ich hab von niemandem geträumt sondern mich in deinen Augen verloren!" gestand ich ihr noch immer leise und verfluchte wieder meine Klappe. Warum blieb die nicht zu?<br>„Echt? W..Warum.. d..das denn?" wollte sie wissen und ich sah wie sie leicht rot wurde wodurch meine Röte noch mehr stieg. Was das möglich?  
>„Weil.. Oh Mann! Ich kann es nicht sagen!" regte ich mich auf und sah mich um.<br>Ich sah auf dem Grund des Brunnens ein paar Steine liege und fischte sie raus.  
>Dann legte ich auf dem Boden 3 Wörter. Ich wusste wie blöd es war doch irgendwie verspürte ich den Drang es ihr zu gestehen, irgendwie.<br>Sie las die Wörter und ich sah wie sie noch roter wurde, außerdem stahlen sich einige Tränen ihre Wangen runter.  
>„Tut mir Leid." Ich stand auf und ging. Ich ließ sie einfach stehen und wollte los laufen als ich festgehalten wurde.<br>„I love you? Meinst du das ernst?" fragte Kari mich und zwang mich sie anzusehen.  
>Ich nickte, nicht im Stande etwas zu sagen. Kari sah mir in die Augen aus welchen jetzt nur die Tränen flossen und fiel mir um den Hals. „Ach Keru." flüsterte sie und löste sich wieder von mir.<br>Sie wandte sich jetzt den Steinen zu und legte mit neuen Steinen ein weiteres Wort dazu.  
>I love you too.<br>Konnte ich meinen Augen trauen oder war das ein Traum?  
>Doch bevor ich überhaupt blinzeln konnte lagen ihre Lippe schon auf meinen.<br>„Ach Takeru. Ich glaube es war Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Als ich dich auf der Harfe-Pipe fahren sah, war es um mich geschehen." brachte sie unter Tränen hervor bevor sie gänzlich in Tränen ausbrach. Ich setzte mich mit ihr auf den Rand des Brunnens und hielt sie einfach fest.  
>„Danke!" sagte sie als sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte.<br>„Nichts zu danken, ist selbstverständlich." Ich lächelte sie an und, wie sie eben war, machte sie ein Foto. „Ich muss die Steine einfach fotografieren! Dein Geständnis war so was von süß!" Sie fotografierte die Steine wie ich sie legte, also das i love you und wie sie sie legte, das i love you too. Danach legten wir sie wieder ins Wasser als die Wörter und wieder machte Kari ein Foto.  
>Wir verbrachten einen schönen Mittag, mit vielen Küssen, ehe ich sie nach Hause brachte.<br>Auch weil meine Tasche noch da lag. Und der Fleck würde sicher nicht aus meinem Hemd gehen.  
>Natürlich hatte Kari auch diesen fotografiert.<br>Gab es irgendwas was sie nicht fotografiert hatte? Ja, ich glaube die Oma von gegenüber hat sie verschont.  
>Ich ging mit Kari zu ihr hoch und nahm meine Tasche.<br>„Wir sehen uns morgen ja?" fragte ich sie und schlang die Arme um sie.  
>„Natürlich, wir gehen in eine Klasse! .. Dummer Husten! Hab mich wohl erkältet.<br>Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht angesteckt.  
>Schlaf Gut, Keru. Ich liebe dich!" Sie schlang die Arme um meinen Nacken und ich küsste sie noch einmal. „Du auch. Ich liebe dich auch, Hika."<br>Bevor noch jemand was sagen konnte hörten wir wie eine Tür ins Schloss fiel und wie etwas schepperte.  
>„.? ..erklären? ...ab?"<br>Tai stand am anderen Ende des Ganges und starrte uns fassungslos an. Vor ihm auf dem Boden lagen die Überreste eines Glases.  
>„Tai? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Kari ihren Bruder. Sie ließ mich los und trat zu ihm da er nicht reagierte. Einen Moment später schüttelte er den Kopf, schob sie beiseite und rannte auf mich zu.<br>„Nacht Kari!" rief ich ihr zu während ich vor ihrem Bruder flüchtete.  
>Wir rannten den ganzen Weg bis zu mir nach Hause ohne Pause und in einer wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit. Ich schloss schnell die Tür auf und verriegelte sie hinter mir. Ich hörte noch wie Tai dran hämmerte als ich in mein Zimmer ging und mich aufs Bett warf.<br>„Aua! Tk geh runter von mir!" Matt lag auf meinem Bett und da ich ihn nicht sah, lag ich jetzt auf ihm.  
>„Tschuldigung. Was tust du eigentlich hier?" Ich stand auf und legte mich dann neben Matt.<br>„Kari hat mich angerufen und gemeint dass Tai dich durch halb Miami jagt.  
>Was hast du angestellt?" Er grinste mich an und ich wusste dass ich sicher kaputt aussah.<br>„Nichts." - „Teeks, ich bin dein Bruder, mir kannst du es sagen. Spätestens erfahre ich es morgen von Tai. Also?" Echt, der Junge war nicht normal! Der war schlimmer als ein Mädchen!  
>„Echt! Ich habe nichts verbotenes getan. Oder ist es verboten Kari zu küssen?" Ich sah meinen Bruder fragend an welcher mich, wie Tai vorhin, fassungslos anstarrte. „Was hast du getan?" fragte er nach da er seinen Ohren scheinbar nicht glaubte.<br>„Ich habe Kari geküsst. Wir küssten uns gerade zum Abschied als Tai aus seinem Zimmer hörten eine Tür knallen und etwas scheppern da sahen wir Tai und wenig später hat er mich gejagt." So, nun kannte er die Kurzfassung und würde mich hoffentlich endlich in Ruhe lassen.  
>„WAS HAST DU GETAN?" So, nun wusste wohl das ganze Haus dass ich etwas getan haben musste. Ich sah Matt fragend an welcher sich gerade beruhigte.<br>„Oh Mann, Takeru! Ich sagte dir doch dass Tai dich umbringen wird. Weißt du noch im Café gestern? Ich sagte ich wäre wohl der Einzige der Tai davon abbringen konnte dich umzubringen! Du hättest mich warnen sollen, dann hätte ich ihn moralisch drauf vorbereitet!" Womit hatte ich diese Standpauke nur verdient? War das die Strafe für den wohl glücklichsten Tag meines Lebens?  
>„Matt, es ergab sich spontan. Dieser Fleck auf meinem Hemd ist an allem Schuld!" So, jetzt schob ich dem Fleck die Schuld einfach mal zu. Für irgendwas musste er ja zu gebrauchen sein!<br>„Okay ich hänge mich ans Telefon damit du morgen zur Schule kannst ohne dass Tai mit einem Messer vor der Tür wartet." Ich blickte Yamato verwirrt nach welcher gerade mein Zimmer verließ. Egal auch. Ich verzog mich ins Bad und machte mich bettfertig. Wenig später lag ich auch schon in meinem Bett, mit meinem Laptop auf dem Schoß, und schaute mir die Fotos der letzten Tage an, welche Kari mir gemailt hatte. Bevor ich das letzte Foto gesehen hatte, schlief ich ein.

„TK! Aufstehen mein Junge! Hier ist jemand der dich um 7 Uhr früh für die Schule abholen will! Ein gewissen Taichi Yagami!" Mein Dad stand an meinem Bett und rüttelte mich. Als ich den Namen Taichi Yagami hörte, saß ich kerzengerade im Bett.  
>Schnell machte ich mich fertig und schlich in die Küche. Nicht sicher ob er hier war um mich zu erwürgen oder um mich abzustechen. Hmm, vielleicht wollte er mich ja auch in der Milch ertränken.<br>„Guten Morgen, Teeks!" Tai saß mit einem Nutella Brot an unserem Küchentisch und grinste mich an. Dieser Junge machte mir in dem Augenblick Angst.  
>"Morgen Tai. Wenn du mich umbringen willst, sag mir Bescheid dann verabschiede ich mich noch von meiner Mutter." Misstrauisch blickte ich zu Tai und ließ mich vorsichtig gegenüber nieder. "Warum sollte ich dich umbringen?" Oh Mann der passte echt zu Matt. Was konnten die so früh Scheiße labbern? "Aus dem gleichen Grund weswegen du mich gestern durch halb Miami gejagt hast?" antwortete ich woraufhin Tai ernst wurde. "Deswegen bin ich hier. Matt meinte du würdest Kari nie was tun und da er mein bester Freund ist glaub ich ihm. Aber ich will dass du weißt dass Kari Hilfe braucht, dass sie alleine nicht gut klarkommt. Kurzgesagt: wehe dztust ihr weh oder lässt sie alleine! Sie ist sehr schwach und ich hoffe du weißt dass ich dich umbringe wenn du ihr was tust.<br>Du bist der Erste seit Jahren der sie wieder zum lachen bringt und du tust ihr sichtbar gut." Ich starrte Tai an. Ließ er mich etwa mit Kari zusammen sein? Ich konnte in dem Moment Freudensprünge machen doch tat es nicht. "Tk, beginnt die Schule nicht in 10 Minuten?" Und schon war die Freude zu nichte gemacht, denn Tai hatte recht und ich hatte 15 Minuten Fußmarch vor mir.  
>"Scheiße, ich komme zu spät! Tai das ist deine Schuld! Du hättest auch heute Mittag kommen können!" Sehr schlau. Statt loszurennen schrie ich Tai an. Toll gemacht Takeru. Tai saß nur da und grinste. "Ich fahr dich. Dann sind wir in 5 Minuten da. Komm schon." Ich schnappte mir meine Tasche und folgte ihm.<p>

"Keru! Da bist du ja! Wo warst du. Bist du krank? Du bist ja ganz blass!" Kari stürmte auf mich zu als ich um 5 minuten vor 8 in die Klasse kam. "Dein Bruder hat mich besucht und hergefahren. Wer hat dem einen Führerschein gegeben?" Noch während ich redete umarmte Kari mich heftig und wir stießen gegen Davis. "Hika, mir ist schlecht. Lass das bitte" Irgendwie löste ich mich von ihr und steuerte meinen Platz an wo ich mich erstmal von Tais Fahrkünsten erholte. Kari kam mit Davis zu mir. "Auch schon da? Trittst du meinem Club bei? Dem Ich-fahre-nie-mehr-mit-Tai Club?" grinste er und ich nickte. "Und ob!" Bevor wir noch weiter über Tais Fahrkünste diskutieren konnten kam der Lehrer und begann den Unterricht.  
>Nach 2 Stunden Englisch war ich wieder fit und konnte aufrecht in die Pause gehen.<br>"Hey Tk! Alles klar?" Ken winkte mich zu ihm und so ging ich zu ihm. "Ja, so gut es geht wenn du mal mit Tai gefahren bist!" verkündete ich grinsend und Ken lachte. Er stellte mir Jamie und Oliver vor, welche auch skateten.  
>"Gehts wieder, Keru?" Kari trat neben mich und nahm meine Hand. "Sag Tai, wenn er mich nicht zuerst killt, kill ich ihn. Obwohl er meinte er lässt mich noch etwas leben. Was mich wundert nach meinem Verbrechen gestern." grinste ich sie an doch Kari wirkte beleidigt. "Aha? Es war also ein Verbrechen mich zu küssen?" wollte sie wissen. "Was?" hörte ich Ken erstaunt rufen, ignorierte ihn jedoch.<br>"Ich meinte mit Verbrechen dass wir Tai den Schock des Lebens verpassten. Wie er uns ansah und mann ey! Meine Beine danken ihm die Verfolgungsjagd!" Ich musste lachen und auch Kari stimmte ein. "Gut, denn ich fand es ganz toll dich zu küssen." lächelte sie und küsste mich. Wieder hörte ich erstaunen von Ken was ich auch ganz amüsant fand.  
>"Oh Man! Da hab ich 2 Jahre versucht bei ihr zu landen und dann schafft der es nach 2 Tagen mit ihr knutschend auf dem Schulhof zu stehen!" hörte ich Davis murren und ein "Autsch!" folgte gleich. Als wir uns lösten funkelte Yolei ihn an. "Du bist mit mir zusammen und ich dachte du liebst mich!" - "Tu ich auch, als ich was von Kari wollte waren wir in der 5ten Klasse. Das ist 7Jahre her, Schatz!" beteuerte Davis ihr und küsste sie. Ich sah Kari fragend an und sie nickte.<br>"Was wollte Tai eigentlich von dir?" Sie nahm wieder meine Hand und zog mich auf eine Bank.  
>"Er sagte dass er mich umbringt wenn ich dir weh tue. Und dass wir zusammen bleiben dürfen." lächelte ich und Kari sah mich fassungslos an. "Echt? Muss wohl so seib denn du lebst noch." Sie fiel mir um den Hals und küsste mich stürmich.<br>Wenig später mussten wir unsere Freude ubterbrechen und zum Unterricht.  
>Doch am Wochenende konnten wir uns wieder freuen denn Kari würde bei mir übernachten. Dad war auf eiber Tagung und Matt bei Malika.<br>"Wow,Tk! Das schmeckt toll!" Ich freute michdl dass Kari mein Essen schmeckte. Nach dem Essen lagen wir zusammengekuschelt auf dem Sofa und dachten uns aus was Tai wohl so mit mir angestellt hätte wenb Matt ihn nicht beruhigt hätte.  
>"Aber gottseidank lebst du noch und kannst mich jetzt glücklich machen." meine Kari und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. In dieser Nacht schliefen wir zum ersten Mal miteinander was wieder Streit mit Tai ergab da er dachte ich würde Kari jetzt verlassen, doch wir verbrachten noch eine glückliche Zeit miteinander.<p>

Das alles war jetzt 5 Jahre her und seit 2 dieser Jahre hatte ich eine eigene Wohnung. Kari wohnte bei mir, Tai wohnte mit seiner Freundin Mimi auf dem gleichen Stock und Matt mit Malika einen Stock unter uns.  
>"Guten Morgen, Schatz. Steh auf, du musst heute deinen Artikel in die Redaktion bringen." Ich wurde gerade von Kari wachgeküsst und mir stieg der Duft von Brötchen in die Nase. Ich drehte mich un und blickte in dir strahlenden Augen meiner Freundin. Ich küsste sie und legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. "Wie gehts dir?" fragte ich lächelnd und rappelte mich hoch.<br>"Uns geht es gut. Aber in einem  
>Monat ist es vorüber" war ihre Antwort und wir begaben uns an den Frühstücktisch. "Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben dass du schwanger bist. Es kommt mir wie gestern vor als wir zusammen kamen!" Ich trank meinen Café und setzte mich an mein Laptop.<br>"Ich muss mich beeilen, Schatz. Ich bin spät an. Bis heute Abend Hika. " Ich küsste sie nochmal und lief in unser Zimmer wo ich mich fertig machte und dann die Wohnung verließ.  
>"Guten Morgen Takeru!" rief Mimi mir auf der Treppe zu. Sie arbeitete bei der gleichen Zeitung wie ich und so machten wir uns gemeinsam auf den Weg. Ich rollte neben ihr auf meinem Skateboard her. Ja ich fuhr noch immer Skateboard. So wie Kari noch immer fotografierte. Sie war sogar Fotografin und arbeitete wie Mimi und Ich für den Miami Daily. (hab ich grade erfunden)<br>"Wie geht es Kari und dem Baby? Ihr seit die jüngsten aber uns schon weit vorraus!" fragte Mimi mich als wir die Redaktion betraten. "Ihr gehts gut. Sie freut sich riesig auf das Baby! Sag mal, hast du nacher noch Zeit? Ich habe da was geplant." fragte ich kleinlaut.  
>"Was wollen sie vorvereiten, Takaishi? Kommen sie beide rein. Ich weiß doch dass sie schnellstweg zurück zu Kari wollen. Wie vielter Monat?" Es war fantastich eine verständnisvolle Frau wie Missea Glow als Redakteurin zu haben. Wir betraten ihr Büro und legten ihr die Artikel hin.<br>Ich schrieb über Sport und Mimi über Ernährungswissenschaft.  
>"8ter Monat Misses Glow. Ja tk, das will ich auch wissen!" meldete Mimi sich wieder als wir saßen.<br>"naja ähme... Ich will sie was bitten. Um... Ob..." stammelte ich doch gottseidank kannte Mimi mich lange genug. Sie war ein halbes Jahr nach mir hergezogen und kannte meine Mutter.  
>"Du willst sie doch nicht etwa?" Ihre Augen strahlten und Misses Glow verstand nichts. "Ähm, kann mir jemand sagen was los ist?" Ich nickte und riss mich zusammen. "Ich will Kari bitten mich zu heiraten. Ich möchte mit ihr verheiratet sein wenn das Kind kommt." klärte ich sie auf und die 40 jährige Frau stieß erfreut einen leisen Schrei aus. "Oh wie schön für euch! los! Raus hier! Ring kaufen!" kommandierte sie uns. "Ich schicke ihnen eine Mail wenn ich die Artikel durch habe. Raus!" Wir verabschiedeten uns und so zogen Mimi und ich los zu Tiffany's!<br>"Tk, der ist schön, der wird ihr gefallen!" strahlte Mimi als würde ich ihr und nicht Kari einen Antrag machen. "Mimi, beruhig dich!" probierte ich sie zu beruhigen sonst wäre es keine Überraschung mehr.  
>"Kann ich ihnen helfen? Suchen sie vielleicht Eheringe? Wir hätten da... Takeru? Oh Gott, Mann bist du ein Riese geworden! Noch immer Basketball?" Ich drehte mich von Mimi um und entdeckte Izzy der wohl Verkäufer hier war. "T.K.! Wie geht es Kari? Ist sie noch immer hochschwanger?" rief eine writere Stimme und schon folgte ein bekanntes "Autsch!" welches ich in den letzten Jahren so oft hörte. So ein schlauer Kommentar konnte ja nur von Davis sein. "Hey Iz! Schau nicht so. Davis redet Quatsch, warum sollte Kari...<br>Upz du weißt es ja noch nicht. Kari ist schwanger und ich suche todsicher keine Eheringe mit Mimi aus! Kari und Tai würden uns umbringen. Aber bei Tai ist das nichts neues! Und Nein ich spiele kein Basketball mehr, ich bin Journalist." erklärte ich dem verwirrt aussehendem Izzy.  
>"Davis du bist ein Idiot. Warum sollte Kari über Nacht nicht mehr schwanger sein?" fuhr ich den anderen Rotschopf an und begrüsste dann Yolei. Mimi währenddessen musste lachen.<br>"Okay. Du bist noch immer mit Kari zusammen, Tai mit Mimi! So weit so gut. Kari ist hochschwanger von dir und ihr wohnt zusammen.  
>Aber was machst du mit Mimi bei Tiffanys?" Izzy wollte nun also wissen was ich hier tat. Dabei sollte ... Ach egal! "Ich kaufe einen Verlobungsring für Kari! Ich will sie heiraten bevor das Baby kommt. Also, Mimi soll ich den nehmen?" Ich wandte mich wieder Mimi zu welche nickte. "Und ob!" So zahlte ich den Ring und später saßen wir alle zusammen im Eiscafé.<br>"Echt? Dumm dass wir den Kontakt verloren haben. Oh Gott! Ich muss los! Jenny wird mich umbrigen!" Izzy sprang auf und lief davon. "Toll!" Mimi hatte es erfasst. "Waah! Ich muss auch los!" So stürmte auch ich los. 30 Minuten später war ich zu Hause.  
>"Taaaakkkeeerruuu!" rief Kari mir entgegen und küsste mich als ich bei ihr war. "Hallo mein Engel." Ich küsste sie und zog sie mit zur Tür. "Wir machen jetzt einen Spaziergang!" Sie nickte und wir gingeb Hand in Hand zu unserem Brunnen.<br>An diesem Brunnen gestand ich ihr meine Liebe, fragte sie ob wir zusammenziehen wollten und machte ihr jetzt einen Antrag.  
>"Keru! Unser Brunnen! Was wollen wir hier?" Ich drückte sie sanft auf den Rand des Brunnens wo wir ubs setzten und sah wie ihre Augen glitzerten.<br>"Hikari Yagami. Du bist das Beste was mir je passiert ist. Vor 5 Jahren kamen wir zusammen und Tai wollte mich umbringen, vor 2 Jahren zogen wir zusammen und Tai wollte mich wieder umbringen. Vor 8 Monaten wurdest du schwanger und Tai wollte mich umbringen. Und jetzt gehe ich das Risiko ein, dass Tai mich wieder umbringen will und frage dich, meineb Schatz, meinen Engel, mein Leben, mein Herz und meine Hika..." ich legte eine Pause ein in der ich aufstand und mich vor sie hinkniete. Um uns standen schon ein paar Leute da man ja nicht jeden Tag sah wie jemand einen Antrag an einem Brunnen machte. "Matt, Sind das nicht Teeks und Kari? Und sieh mal, da ist Ken!" hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme, ignorierte es jedoch. Ich schaute mich schnell um und entdeckte natürlich viele bekannte Gesichter. Ken, Davis und Yolei, Izzy, Matt und Malika, Mimi und... Tai welche gerade sein Eis fallen ließ und zu uns starrte. Tai tauchte auch immer auf.  
>"... Meine Hika, hier und heute an unserem Brunnen an unserem 5ten Jahrestag ob du..." wieder legte ich eine Pause ein und fischte die Schatulle mit dem dünnen Silberring, in welchem ein Diamand einfesetzt war, aus meiner Jackentasche. Ich öffnete sie und hielt sie meiner Freundin hin. " Ob du mich heiraten möchtest." Kari liefen die Tränen die Wangen hinunter und sie nickte. Ich steckte ihr den Ring an und wurde sogleich umgeworfen. "Teeks! Ich bring dich um!" hörte ich Tai mich anschreien als er auch schon von mir gezerrt wurde. "Lass meinen kleinen Bruder am Leben du Spatzenhirn. Oder willst du dass deine Schwester alleinerziehend wird?" fauchte Matt ihn an. Als ich mich aufrichtete hatte ich schon Mimi in den Armen. "Mimi! Tu nicht so als wärst du überrascht!" schertzte ich und riss mich von ihrblos. Ich ging zu Kari welche mich gleich umarmte. "Ach Keru! Du bist so süß! Ich liebe dich!" rief sie aufgeregt und küsste mich. "Beruhig dich mein Engel! Denk an unser Baby! Ich sagte doch Tai will mich wieder umbringen. Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl als wäre das sein größter Wunsch. Und warum sind alle die wir kennen jetzt hier? Stand ne Anzeige in der Zeitung?" wollte ich wissen und blickte zu unseren Freunden. Ken starrte uns an. Upz er hatte uns seit 3 Jahren nicht mehr gesprochen und nun machte ich der hochschwangeren Kari einen Antrag. "Ken? Lebst du noch?" Ich fuchtelte meine ehemaligem vesten Freund vor dem Gesicht rum. "Teeks. Ich bring dich um weil du mich nicht eingeweiht hast aber meine Freundin! Und ja es ist mein größter Wunsch dich zu killrn!" Tai stand grinsend neben mir und, oh gott, er traute mir endlich! Ken regte sich. "Takeru! Wehe wir verlieren wieder deb Kontakt sonst wirst du noch Uropa sein wenn wir uns wiedersehen!" motzte er und ich grinste.<br>Wir gingen alle wieder nach Hause nachdem Ken aufgeklärt wurde.  
>Der Tag dee Hochzeit rückte immer näher und auch der Tag der Geburt.<p>

"Wo bleiben sie? Matt! Warum hast du nicht vor mir geheiratet?" schnauzte ich meinen Bruder an. Dieser grinste. "Bleib Locker, Mann! Sie kommen schon!" redete Ken auf mich ein mit der Hoffnung mich zu beruhigen, was jedoch vergebens war. Ich war echt froh ihn als Trauzeuge genommen zu haben und nicht Matt, denn sein Dauergrinsen ging mir jetzt schon auf die Nerven.

Da flog die große Flügeltür der Kirche auf und der Hochzeitsmarsch setzte ein. Alle Blicke wanderten zur Tür da normalerweise Kari jetzt hätte müssen da rein kommen, doch statt Kari trat ihr Bruder ein.

„Takeru! Kari schwebt in Lebensgefahr! Komm mit!" rief er und augenblicklich verstummte alles. Mit diesen 4 Wörtern brach meine ganze Welt zusammen. Ich erstarrte und lieβ die Schachel mit den Ringen, welche ich gerade noch in den Händen hielt, auf den Boden fallen. Einen Augenbick später stürmte ich schon mit Tai aus der Kirche zu seinem Auto.

„Tai, was ist passiert?" fragte ich als wir zum Krankenhaus fuhren. „Sie hatte gerade das Haus verlassen und wollt die Straße überqueren um in den Wagen zu steigen als ein Polizeiwagen der auf dem Weg zu einem Einsatz war, sie erfasste. Der Wagen hatte die Sirene an doch Kari hatte sie überhört und der Wagen sie übersehen. Die Polizei schickte Verstärkung zum Einsatzort d brachte Kari ins Krankenhaus. Da hinten ist es! Weißt du was das Letzte war was sie sagte, bevor sie ohnmächtig wurde? Sie sagte Ich will zu Keru!" Tais Stimme war nicht traurig oder so, sondern gefasst während mir schon Tränen übers Gesicht liefen.

Als wir das Krankenhaus erreichten stürmte ich gleich zur Rezeption.

„Hallo, wo liegt Kari Yagami?" fragte ich. „Sind sie ein Verwandter?" wollte sie wissen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann darf ich ihnen diese Auskunft nicht geben!" sagte sie und trieb mich fast zur Weißglut. „Mensch! Sagen sie doch wo meine Verlobte liegt! Sie ist hochschwanger, und wir wollten jetzt eigentlich heiraten! Das Einzige was mir jetzt noch fehlt ist so eine odnungsfanatisch Rezeptionistin die mir nicht sagt wo meine Verlobte liebt!" brüllte ich jetzt. Ich war mit den Nerven am Ende und wollte nur noch zu Kari.

„Taichi Yagami, Bruder. Sagen sie uns bitte wo Kari liegt. Und Teeks, es bringt nichts wenn du sie anbrüllst, sie tut nur ihre Arbeit. „180 b. Den Gang runter und dann rechts." Gab sie uns die Information und wir liefen zu dem Zimmer. Gerade verließ ein Artzt es und als er uns kommen sah, wartete er.

„Sind sie Verwandte von Miss Yagami?" fragte er woraufhin ich den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich bin der Verlobte und das ist ihr Bruder." Erklärte ich knapp und ließ mich auf dem Stuhl an der Wand nieder.

„Was hat sie?" fragte Tai und legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie hat äußerlich eigentlich keine Verletzungen aber sie hat innerliche starke Verletzungen.

Sie hat auch eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf und sehr viel Blut verloren. Das Baby konnte mit einem Kaiserschnitt gerettet werden und die Überlebenschancen sind sehr hoch für ihre Tochter, doch…"

Der Arzt blickte mich an und schluckte. Ich lächelte leicht als er sagte dass mein Baby überlebt hatte.

„Ihre Verlobte hat Überlebenschancen gleich 0. Es muss ein Wunder geschehen damit sie überlebt." Teilte er mir jetzt mit und mein Lächeln verblasste wieder und machten Platz für weitere Tränen.

„Teeks. Das Wunder wird geschehen. Es war auch ein Wunder als Kari wieder gelächelt hat nach dem Tod unseres Vaters. Und dieses Wunder warst du!" wollte er mich aufmuntern doch es half nichts.

„Miss Yagami schläft gerade. Wenn sie möchten können sie zu ihr." Sagte der Arzt noch und ging weg. Tai nickte während ich regungslos da saß.

„Ich gehe kurz zu ihr." Ich bekam noch mit wie Tai in ihrem Zimmer verschwand bevor ich wieder weinte.

„Tk? Bist du das? Was ist denn los?" hörte ich eine bekannte Stimme und blickte auf als ich eine Hand auf meiner spürte.

„ Vivi. Was tust du hier?" Ich sah die Blondine aus traurigen Augen an und sie lehnte sich an mich um mir zu zeigen dass ich nicht alleine war. „Ich arbeite hier. Aber was tust du hier? Und warum weinst du?" Ich legte einen Arm um sie und traute mich nicht sie anzusehen. „Kari liegt im Sterben." Sagte ich kurz und knapp und ich merkte wie auch Vivi weinte.

„TK, du kannst zu ihr. Vivi? Komm her!" Tai stand vor uns und nahm nun Vivi in den Arm während ich das Zimmer meiner Verlobten betrat.

„Sie wollten heute heiraten." Hörte ich Tai noch sagen dann schloss ich die Tür.

Im Zimmer war es ganz dunkel, die Vorhänge waren zugezogen und es war ganz schlicht eingerichtet. Kari lag auf dem Bett und blickte mich an. Schnellen Schrittes ging ich zu ihr.

„Kari!" rief ich und kniete mich neben das Bett. „Keru. Schön dass du da bist. Danke dass du bist." Sie lächelte mich an und für einen Moment vergaß ich dass wir im Krankenhaus waren.

„Was redest du da? Du musst dich doch nicht bedanken dass ich zu dir komme, das hätte ich eh gemacht, du bist meine Freundin!" meckerte ich leicht und setzte mich nun neben sie aufs Bett. „Wie geht es dir? Tut dir was weh?" fragte ich nun und nahm ihre Hand.

„Mir geht es gut, ich habe keine Schmerzen denn ich bin mit Morphium vollgepumpt.

Tai hat mir alles erzählt und ich hab schon mit dem Arzt geredet. Aber wie geht es dir?" antwortete sie und zog mich näher zu sich.

„Mir geht es relativ gut bis auf die Tatsache dass meine Verlobte im Sterben liegt." Wieder bahnte sich eine Träne ihren Weg und auch Kari musste weinen.

„Keru, weine nicht! Ich möchte dass du mir etwas versprichst. Aber leg dich bitte zu mir. Ich möchte noch einmal mit dir kuscheln. Tk du hast mich einfach so glücklich gemacht!" schluchzte sie. Ich legte mich jetzt zu ihr und schlang vorsichtig die Arme um sie. „Was soll ich dir versprechen? Egal was es ist, ich tue es!" flüsterte ich und legte den Kopf auf ihren.

„Ich möchte dass du mir versprichst dass du wieder Basketball spielst. Basketball war immer deine große Liebe. Du sollst deinen Job kündigen und wieder spielen. Ich weiß dass du gut genug bist um damit locker leben zu können. Ich weiß dass du nach der Schule Angebote von den New York Lakers und den Miami Knights bekamst. Und dann ermöglichst du dir und unserer Tochter ein schönes Leben." Teilte sie mir ihren Wunsch mit und ich stimmte zu. „Das versprech ich dir nur zu gerne. Kari! Was ist?" Auf einmal hatte sie kurz zusammengezuckt.

„Es geht wieder. Ich merke dass mein Körper nicht mehr lange kann. Takeru. Ich liebe dich."Ihre Stimme war schwach und nicht mehr als ein Hauchen doch ich verstand sie.

„Kari, du hast was gesagt was nicht stimmt. Nicht Basketball ist meine große Liebe, sondern du.

Ich liebe dich auch!" Sie drehte sich in meinen Armen um und lächelte mich an. Ich beugte mich zu ihr um sie zu küssen als sie noch etwas sagte. "I just wanna died in your Arms!" flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr und mir liefen die Tränen wieder. Ich küsste sie und sie erwiederte meinen Kuss. Als wir uns voneinander lösten lächelte sie mich nochmal an, dann legte sie den Kopf an meine Brust und ich merkte wie ihr Herz aufhörte zu schlagen. Sie war in meinen Armen gestorben. So wie sie es wollte.

Die Tür wurde auf gerissen und Matt stürmte rein.

Ich legte Kari vorsichtig ins Bett, stand auf und ging meinem Bruder welcher mich geschockt ansah.

"Ist sie...?" Ich nickte und er legte die Hand auf meinen Schulter. "Ich werde ihr ihren letzten Wunsch erfüllen. Entschuldige mich." Ich sah wie Tränen sich in den Augen meines Bruders bildeten und ich wusste auch dass ich weinte doch das war mir im Moment relativ egal.

Ich verließ das Zimmer und sah dass Vivi noch immer in Tais Armen lag. Mimi kam gerade ausser Atem an und weinte auch. Sie wurde von Izzy begleitet sowie von Ken, Davis und Yolei.

"Tai! Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Mimi und Izzy lief zu Vivi und umarmte sie. Tai nahm Mimi in den Arm und küsste sie. Das tat schon etwas weh ihnen zu zusehen. "Ich weiß nicht, Tk ist bei ihr, nein war bei ihr drinnen. Bis Matt reinstürmte. Teeks, wie sieht es aus?" Tai hatte mich entdeckte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Vivi.

"Ich brauch dich mal!" sagte ich und zog sie mit von den anderen weg.

"Was gibt es? Wobei brauchst du meine Hilfe?" wollte sie wissen als keiner uns hörte.

" Bringst du mich zur Babystation. Zu meiner Tochter." Sie nickte und führte mich zu den Neugeborenen. Sie schaute auf einer Liste etwas und wandte sich wieder zu mir.

"Hast du schon einen Namen? Komm mit!" Ich dachte etwas nach und fasste einen Entschluss.

"Ich will sie nach ihrer Mutter benennen. Dann hat sie wenigstens etwas von ihr." Antwortete ich und Vivi zeigte auf ein Baby. "Das ist sie, deine Tochter!" erklärte sie und ich sah zu der Kleinen.

Sie hatte schon damals die Augen ihrer Mutter.

Ich erfüllte ihrer Mutter, wie ich es ihr versprach, ihr ihren letzten Wunsch und kündigte meinen Job und wurde Top-Spieler bei den Miami Heat." Beendete der Basketballer seine Erzählung während der Junge neben ihm sich die Tänen wegwischte. "Das ist total traurig, aber auch schön. Aber warum hast du dir nie eine andere Frau gesucht?" stellte der Freund seiner Tochter ihm die Frage, welche er sich schon die 2 Jahre, wo er mit TK's Tochter zusammen ist, stellt. "Ganz einfach, weil kein Mensch auf der Welt Hikaris Platz einnehmen kann und ich niemals jemanden so lieben könnte wie ich Hikari geliebt habe. Ich will auch keine neue Frau in meinem Leben, für mich gab, gibt und wird es immer nur Kari geben. Ich liebe sie einfach immer noch und das wird sie nie ändern." Antwortete Takeru dem Braunhaarigem.

"Louca? Warum weinst du?" Eine Blondine mit den karamellfarbenden Augen ihrer Mutter.

Der braunhaarige Junge blickte auf und strahlte seine Freundin an. Da bemerkte das Mädchen dass auch ihr Vater Tränen in den Augen hatte. "Papa? Hast du ihm von Mama erzählt?" wollte sie wissen, ging zu ihrem Freund und nahm seine Hand. "Ja. Louca, das ist jetzt 16 Jahre her. Ich glaube ihr müsst los wenn ihr nicht zu spät zum Abschlussball kommen wollt." Sagte der 39-Jährige und stand auf. Er musterte seine Tochter und eine Träne, welche er schon die ganze Zeit über in den Augen hatte, bahnte sich ihren Weg über sein Gesicht. „Kari, du siehst wunderschön aus. Du siehst deiner Mutter so ähnlich, jedes Mal wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, sehe ich in die deiner Mutter Oh, ich muss los, sonst komme ich zu spät zum Spiel. Viel Spaß auf dem Ball." Fügte er noch hinzu bevor er die Wohnung mit seiner Sporttasche verließ.

Das Spiel war zu Ende und die Miami Heat hatten haushoch gegen die New York Yankees gewonnen.

Der Blonde ging zu der Bank und kramte nach seinem Handy. Er hatte eine neue Nachricht von seiner Tochter. Sie liegen noch da stand in der Nachricht und ein Bild folgte. Auf dem Bild sah man 3 Wörter welche aus Steinen zusammengelegt waren. 3 Wörter welche i love you waren.

"Sind das die Wörter wo du für Tante Kari gelegt hast, Onkel TK?" fragte ein kleines braunhaariges Mädchen. "Ja, das sind sie, Jessi." Antwortete Takeru und fasste an das Medaillon welches um seinen Hals hing. In dem Medaillon war ein Foto von Kari, jenes Foto welche sie an Tais Geburtstag Abends im Park gemacht hatten. Er öffnete das Medaillon und betrachtete das Foto und versank in seinen Gedanken. In seinen Gedanken an seine erste und einzige große Liebe. Hikari Yagami.

„_Und wieder vergieße ich eine Träne. Eine Träne nur für dich."_


End file.
